


Inferno

by 3xotic_8utters



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dark, Dream is a mess it's honestly cute, Dream simps, Dream thinks it's kinda hot maybe, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Forest meetings, Fundy goes crazy, Fundy is tsundere, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by the song Bruno is Orange, Kind of a dark/happy ending?, Lmanberg yeet dream, M/M, Meet-Cute, Rivers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sally appears a bit as well, Soft Fundy, The Author Regrets Nothing, They have a child, This is my comfort ship, Todoroki vibes from fundy ngl, Unrequited Love, and sad, i hate everything, it's cute okay, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xotic_8utters/pseuds/3xotic_8utters
Summary: "I wonder what your father would think, " He paused. "If I kissed you right here on your grave"Fundy's eyes went wide. Did he-"I knew about your plan Fundy, and I noticed how your feelings have changed. What's wrong Fundy? Isn't this what you wanted?" Dream smiled.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets Fundy in a clearing.

Fundy walked through the forest, his ears hitting leaves and twigs that dared to fall deeper to the ground.

He looked at the sky, so bright, so happy. Yet the day was not.

Fundy's mind was tainted with the trades his people had to make to get this forest. How he had to watch as Wilbur, without a second thought, gave Dream a bucket.

With his mother in it.

Fundy sobbed that whole night, pained with the thought that those tyrants have his mother, God knows what they would do to her. He tried not to think about it. He's not weak. He can get through this.

Fundy sighed, he had to patrol the forest today and if he was being honest, he didn't want to. He just wanted to lay in bed and cry. He hoped that this was all a bad dream.

Speaking of dreams

Fundy turned around to the sound of rustling. Was someone following him?

He quietly pulled out his sword, poking at a bush that seemed to be the cause of the noise. Fundy smirked, guess some training wouldn't hurt. 

He asked "Oi! Show yourself!" 

Fundy's grin turned into a shocked expression as a little blob creature hopped out of the bush. The blob was white, it's face was the same as Dream's mask, two black dots and a big smile. Fundy looked at the creature curiously as the it looked back at Fundy the same way. Fundy tilted his head, _what the hell is this thing?_

The blob chirp giggled, as it bounced closer to Fundy, he didn't move. He was intrigued, curious of the little critter. Fundy crouched down, placing a hand out to the blob. The blob looked at it for a second before hopping in and snuggling into his palm. 

"Well, aren't you just cute," Fundy stated, content with the blob. The blob looked at Fundy and chirped. Fundy smiled. 

The blob cuddled deeper into his hand, content with the warmth it emitted. Fundy smiled even softer, his heart ached for that attention. To be cuddled with. To be soothed by. But, all he knew was war. That's what he was brought into when he was born. War. 

Fundy just wanted a break. A place to get away from. A place where, the trees grow tall and shade him, the sun rays slowly breaking through the leaves and branches. The foxes, the rabbits, the chickens, all the animals wonder the area. He was safe, safe from the war, blood, bodies. He just wanted to feel secure again. Safe. Loved. 

Suddenly, the blob jumped, seeming to have heard something, or smelled something? It jumped out of his hand and dashed toward a clearing. A clearing where stood a figure, and Fundy knew exactly who he was. Dream. 

The blob snuggled between the legs of Dream, as he patted the creature in response. Fundy watched as the critter faintly chirped and turned around in his direction. Oh, oh no. Fundy started to freak out as Dream slowly looked toward him, his smiley face mask staring into his soul. 

_Bruno, what did you tell that man?_

Dream walked toward Fundy, the blob hoping along with him. Once he was finally in front of him, he asked "Huh, I didn't think to see one of Wilbur's, soldiers so close to the borders,". Fundy huffed, " I was patrolling if you were wondering,". His eyes averted from the man, he couldn't stand his presence. Not because he was so close to him. 

The tension was growing more and more overwhelming. "What do you want!" Fundy outbursted, fed up with the silence of the man in front of him. He huffed, as Dream folded his arms. "I don't want anything, I just wanted to spend some time with Smiley," He trailed. Looking over at the blob behind his legs. _'So Smiley is its name'_. 

"Well, I best be on my way, have fun patrolling," Dream said. He walked off into the clearing, Smiley following along, chirping every now and then. 

Fundy sighed, guess he'll continue patrol. He walked around the forest, feeling the breeze flow every now and then. The forest is clam and nice, a great place to relax and get away from the pain of his home. 

It doesn't even feel like home anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream simps for the furry for a chapter

Dream was a very honest person. He told people when they were being rude. He yelled any flaw that upsetted him. He will admit, it was a little toxic. But he couldn't help but tell the truth.

But this truth, he would never ever admit. He can't. 

He walked off, sitting back into the clearing with Smiley. Smiley came from him, when L'manberg became independent, he kind of just spawned? And has been with Dream ever since. He liked Smiley.

Dream sat back down in field, relishing in the flowers and grass, as Smiley jumped around, happily hopping and wandering about. Dream looked back to the forest, where Fundy stood underneath a tree, just watching the area, occasionally glancing in his direction before quickly turning away. God is that fox cute. 

**woah.**

Did- did Dream just say that? Did he literally call Fundy cute? For what reason does he have to call him cute? The SON of his enemy? Dream blushed, realizing he has been staring at the hybrid for far too long. He was glad he could hide his face with the mask that layed still in front of his face. The mask was uncomfortable, he wasn't gonna lie. 

But the sheer thought of someone seeing his face scared him enough to not bother himself about it. Dream kept glancing at Fundy for a while. He couldn't stop, it was like he was drawn to him. 

Okay, he needed to stop before he gets all sappy. 

After a few hours, Smiley grew tired and started to doze off. Dream noticed and got up, carrying the blob in his hand. He stood up and decided it's been a long day, he should get back to the community house. He walked away from the clearing onto the path, leaving a certain fox alone with his thoughts. 

Dream wasn't one to forget things easily. So with the thought that he called Fundy cute never left his mind. And like he said before, he was honest, but this. This he couldn't be honest about. 

He hasn't felt this before, at least not like this. 

Dream didn't want to listen to his brain at this point, he just wanted sleep. So he carried on with Smiley softly snoring in his hand. 

Fundy watched through the trees as Dream slowly disappeared into the forest. He sighed, god why did he feel like this? The man that ruined his home, made them scared, traumatized. But God did that man make him feel things. Fundy didn't want to admit it, he didn't have to and never will. He would never love a person as demanding as him. Yet the softness Dream presented in their encounter was undeniable. This could come into favor of Fundy. 

Though he'll never love the man, he could get Dream to fall in love with Fundy, without Fundy loving him back. This could come into Lmanberg's advancements. Fundy grinned. 

_This will be interesting._

A few days go by and nothing from the masked man. He seemed to keep his bargain of the deal. Leave Lmanberg alone. But Dream wanted to go there. He wanted to go there because a certain fox boy wouldn't leave his mind. It hurt. It hurt because he never felt this way. A feeling of flushes washed over him as he realized what had happened. He was flatterpatted. 

Flatterpatted, in Dream's terms, means your deeply in love with someone. Like, to the point of sacrificing yourself for them. You'd do ANYTHING for them. And Dream, was flatterpatted. And oh god did that hurt to say in his brain. 

He couldn't be falling for his enemy. He couldn't fall for him if he wanted to. He couldn't. It was wrong. Terribly wrong. But he couldn't help it. The feelings were too overwhelming that he had to admit before he started to cry. And crying wasn't a good look for a fearless leader right? WRONG, but Dream didn't care. 

As Dream walked into the forest, hoping the hybrid was there, he noticed a trail of flowers. He walked, following the trail, Smiley sitting in his hoodie pocket. As he walked, he looked around a tree and saw something. 

Something he could not believe. 

Something that made his heart flutter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
